Mad House
by D.E. Drabbles
Summary: Because of their parents' death, Anna, Kristoff and their little brother, Olaf are forced to move to the Arendelle Residence, a terrifyingly huge old mansion, their aunt's home. Unfortunately, Auntie Arendelle had the unfitting habit of adopting homeless children (Disney princesses and Elsa) who all apparently, also has their own little secret (maybe even despicable) habit to keep.


_The light rays of the morning sun gently tickled her soft skin. She smiled, the smell of bacon and coffee teasing her nose._

_Today was a Sunday, Anna's most favorite day of the week._

_She sluggishly sat up, the comforters falling down her tummy. The traces of drool on her chin were as visible as the white streak on her terribly dishevelled hair. Anna rubbed the sand off her eyes, stretched, and quickly got on her feet, ready to welcome the new day. _

"_Anna-banana!"_

_Anna grinned upon hearing the voice._

"_Time to wake up, honey! Breakfast's ready!"_

"_Coming, mom!" She replied scampering downstairs, not even bothering to fix her bed._

**...**

"So, this is it?" Anna's voice was hoarse; her eyes still red from the tears that had fallen earlier.

Kristoff unlatched his seatbelt. "Yeah, I guess." He unlocked the door, abruptly getting out of the vehicle.

Anna sighed and leaned back against the seat, adjusting the sling of her cast. "Give me a break, Kris. I've been tired with all this driving," she fumbled with her seatbelt and soon followed.

"I told you I'd be the one to drive Sally." He replied quietly carrying the bags out.

"But Sally's _my_ car," Anna retorted, not letting a single drop of her dignity leak because of a broken arm and bruised head. Although she knew of the consequences, she had insisted; Anna wanted to show them she was okay.

"_Okay_," Kristoff sighs, unwilling to push further. "Now be quiet. Olaf's asleep, he deserves rest; he hasn't had any since the funeral."

Anna nodded. Admittedly though, she didn't have the strength to begin another conversation—to _speak_, actually. Her head was spinning, she felt like throwing up, and her damn forsaken left arm hurts like hell, well sort of. The doctors also prohibited her from driving for a while, but she had been as stubborn as ever; she had wanted the stupid cast off the moment she woke in the hospital bed.

Anna winced, feeling the headache worsen.

She looked around, hoping to distract herself with the surroundings.

**...**

"_Dad, Kristoff's being a butt again!" Anna screamed, pointing at her elder brother._

"_Dad, Anna's being a baby again!" Came her brother's retort._

_Their father smiled, slowly folding the newspaper he was done reading. "Now now kiddos, let's not be butts _and_ babies here,"_

"_But dad—"_

"_What did I just say?"_

"_No buts and babies?" Anna pouted, crossing her arms._

_Kristoff stuck out his tongue. "Big baby," _

"_Kristoff, apologize to your little sister, _now._" Said their father, his voice was soft although his tone said otherwise._

"_But dad she—"_

"_Ah ah, no buts, remember?" He told him, eyeing the little boy._

_Kristoff sighed. "I'm sorry, Anna..." He grumbled, returning the toy he was gripping on to, a doll._

_Anna beamed, happily accepting what was rightfully hers. "Apology accepted!" _

**...**_  
_

The entire area portrayed a nightmare ripped from eerie fantasies only to be read in books and horror films.

Only that this wasn't a fantasy, it was her new home.

The old mansion stood with all its dread, and oddly enough, mystique. Strange as they were, the trees were wilt yet they seemed to be breathing, _alive_. The ground would crunch with every little step they took, the lifeless leaves left laying about. It made her wonder if they have ever swept their huge lawn. Not to mention the noisy crows with their flapping wings; every caw making the throbbing in her head worsen. Anna was never really fond of those dark winged creatures, she'd rather frolic in a field with... _doves_.

_No not now, Anna. You can play weak patient later, just not _now_. Not in front of Olaf and Kristoff._

Anna knew she had to be strong, but she also considered visiting the doctor again after settling, no matter how much she had dreaded the idea. The mansion was outside the city, at the very tip of the outskirts of town. A long drive, but she couldn't argue with _that_. It was home after all.

And even though it was nearly summer, the air was unusually cold and frigid, sending an unwelcomed chill to Anna's skin.

It made her remember the hospital.

The coldness seeping through every part of her body, not letting a single flesh remain untouched.

Her room wasn't particularly the cosiest, _of course not_, it was from the insurance. The coldness only grew the moment she received the news, and the pain it left could never be aided by any treatment.

But what really left her shattered was the look on her little brother's face and the sobs he tried to force back the entire time.

**...**

"_Dad, don't worry I'm sure mom's gonna be fine," Anna tried her best to comfort her father who had been worrying the entire labor._

_He didn't reply. He was breathing heavily, palms compacted together, and eyes tightly shut silently whispering a prayer._

_Kristoff sat beside them, he was as nervous as his father was. He glanced at the time, 12:43 am and gave Anna a worried look before softly saying, "I remember the day you were born." _

_Anna looked back at him, "Was he this worried too?"_

_He shrugged. "Pretty much. Couldn't blame him though, even I was scared."_

"_Weren't you supposed to be at home back then? You were what, 3 years old?"_

_Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, but I insisted on coming to the hospital too. Said I didn't want to miss the day the world welcomes my little sister, if I remember correctly." He gave her a genuine smile._

"_That's impossible; I bet you can't even remember what we had for dinner last night." Anna scoffed._

"_Hey, I remember a lot of things." Said Kristoff, playfully punching her shoulders._

_Anna grinned, "Well I'm glad you were there on my first day on earth, Kris." She told him, a hint of humor lacing her voice._

_Kristoff chuckled heartily. "And now here we are, the day the world welcomes _our_ little brother,"_

"_Yeah." Anna said her voice barely above a whisper._

_There was a brief moment of silence with only the sounds of soft beeps from other rooms, along with the footsteps of nurses echoing through the corridors. A million of thoughts were running freely in their heads, wondering what he would look like, what his favourite food would be, the color of his eyes, how his laugh would sound like, and how he would smile, maybe a smile resembling their mother's._

"_I'm gonna love him," Anna said with a firm voice. "And be there for him, and make him smile, kick the ass of anyone who bullies him, give him Christmas presents, teach him Math, and be—if ever I don't screw this up, I'll try being the best sister in the world," she added, her fists clenched._

_Her brother smiled at her endearingly, "I know you will be." His mind filled with soon to be memories with their new family member._

**...**

She looked back, not a trace of the road she knew. The Arendelle Residence's location seemed so far from civilization that it was like stepping on another time. Anna had wondered why her aunt didn't bother to at least move somewhere else a bit more... advanced.

She believed and knew that Aunt Arendelle was wealthy enough to provide herself and all her daughters another home, something more suitable. Or perhaps if she would sell the old rickety mansion for a new one instead? _No_, _Auntie would never do that. _Maybe the old place was worth more than anything; a valuable antique no amount of money or gold could ever buy. Old enough to look like a haunted mansion, that is.

Anna being engrossed in her self-debates, didn't seem to notice the tall dark silhouette standing on the mansion's porch.

Until Kristoff nudged her with an elbow.

"You okay?" His voice filled with concern, the previous angry tone lost.

"Yeah, I am."

Kristoff gave her a quick nod before saying, "I'm gonna go carry Olaf, you go ahead and start with the formalities," he tried stepping away from Anna, until she dropped her bag and held his arm, "Anna, what's wrong?" He asked her again with another worried tone.

She swallowed. "I'm just... I'm scared," she lowered her voice, "this place is freaking me out, and _who is that on the porch?_"

He chuckled, relieved. "_That_ is Aunt Maleficent, in case you've forgotten, and _she_ is going to be a new mother to all of us," Kristoff replied taking Anna's hand off gently. "Don't worry, she was at the funeral, remember? And she seemed nice enough."

"I remember." Her voice barely above a whisper. How _could_ she forget? It was the day she had to bid both her parents farewell. Painful as it was, she remembered every face, every sympathetic condolence, every tear shed, and every goodbye said.

Anna took shaky steps away from Sally and to the porch. It made the breeze somehow feel _colder_.

"A-Auntie." She squeaked.

Anna's chest was beating so fast, she knew it would most likely explode. And maybe that'd be better. _At least I wouldn't have to do this, and maybe if I'm lucky I could go see Mom—_she stopped the thought immediately. _Mom and Dad wouldn't like that. _She closed her eyes tight. _They would want—_need _me to stay with Kristoff and Olaf, and be brave. _So she manned up, and took a deep breath.

So she manned up and took a deep breath.

"Thank you very much Auntie, for taking us in." Anna added, dropping the light luggage and shook the other woman's hand rather vigorously; her eyes were now open, scrutinizing every detail on the woman in front of her.

Her aunt gave her a faint nod, "Yes, of course." Her voice is lustrous, Anna noted.

"I-I hope we're not a... bother." She was suddenly losing her confidence.

"But of course not, child. I'm sure the girls would love having you here with us." Maleficent smiled. Anna was having another self debate whether her aunt gave her a playful smile or not. _Or maybe she's just _really _happy about us moving._ Speaking of the girls though, Anna hadn't met any of them.

Except for that Elsa girl.

She remember playing with her when she was little, about 5 years old, not so far from Olaf's current age. She enjoyed her company; the girl wasn't like all Anna's other playmates, noisy and overly hyper. Elsa was quiet, a good listener, and very intent on making each and every mischievous plan of Anna's come to a success (Stealing chocolates and other sweets during those fancy occasions). They happened to be the best of friends, they loved every minute of their togetherness, both excited for family reunions and such the only time they'd get to see each other.

Until Anna's 9th birth day, when they couldn't attend.

They told her they were busy with something else, and that they were sure to attend the next one. But they never did. Anna never saw and heard from her again. She tried sending her letters, asking about her, and even made failed attempts to reach the Arendelle Residence. She eventually gave up, thinking maybe she had done something so wrong their aunt forbade her from meeting with Elsa again.

Ironic really, how Anna was getting to live here now, of all the times.

"How is Olaf?" Anna's head snapped up hearing the same lustrous voice from before.

"He's—he's sleeping and well. Kristoff's getting him out the car and—oh! There he is right now!" Her attention diverted to her brother struggling with his bags and Olaf's. The little boy sprawled around Kristoff like a baby koala.

Anna hastily helped her brother with their luggage ignoring the aching pain of her body, leaving Olaf in his arms. "Auntie," Kristoff voiced out also shaking her hand.

Maleficent smiled at this, "_Welcome home_."

Anna's breath hitched.

Every syllable rang through their ears; both siblings could've sworn it made their skin crawl.

And as if on cue, the huge double doors opened, revealing the buried treasure that is the Arendelle's Residence.

"The girls will be out shortly, as for now take your bags upstairs, as I am sure you won't be having any trouble looking for your rooms, yes?" A sly grin on Maleficent's face.

Anna gulped and Kristoff's jaw hung open.

"Yes, _yeah_, I think so." Kristoff muttered holding his little brother close.

Anna shook her head. "I—I'm, maybe we might, I dunno bump into one of our... cousins, and maybe they could show us the way?" She muttered feebly.

Their aunt nearly chuckled. _Nearly._ "Maybe."

**...**

"I didn't expect that coming," Kristoff muttered, Olaf still in his arms.

"I didn't either, I mean look at this place!" Anna practically twirled, dropping their luggage once again. The exterior of the mansion deceived the people into thinking that it was nothing more but a rickety old manor left in the outskirts of town. The people wondered what the insides of the residence would look like; few believed it was stained by witchcraft.

The walls were brilliantly painted with intricate designs and there were framed paintings hung almost everywhere which immediately caught Anna's interest. There were a few tables placed on the corridor with a few medium sized vases, antiques no doubt. Up above were small chandeliers, adding elegance and not to mention _light_. "It's beautiful!"

"So, do you have any idea where we are?" Her brother inquired, his eyes skimming said corridor.

Anna diverted her attention to him. "Nope,"

The older sibling sighed, "Neither do I."

Anna gave him a cheeky smile, and walked ahead of him, struggling with the bags. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine. If we lose our way, we can always knock on one of these doors or something. One of them is bound to be a bedroom of one of our _cousins_, and we could kindly ask them for direc—"

"Are you lost?"

Anna looked back, and so did Kristoff.

"I can lead you the way, if you'd like."

_Speaking _of_ beautiful_. Her long golden locks were curled up above her waist, her lips red, and eyes wonderfully blue. Her jaw line sharp, and skin fair. Her current attire was a light pink dress that revealed her shoulder blades, the length of it falling down below her knees barely making her feet visible. Anna also noticed the rose she was holding.

"Uh hi, I'm Anna and this is my brother, Kristoff," she gestured to said man, "the one who's asleep is Olaf, our little brother," she continued a bit breathlessly.

The lady raised a brow. "A child?"

"He's five." Kristoff said, eyeing her disputably, holding their little brother close.

She hummed, stroking the petals of the rose. "We haven't had a child here before."

Anna fidgeted. "O-oh don't worry, Olaf's not a bad boy, he's very good and sweet and I'm sure you'd come—"

"_No_, it's actually a good thing." The woman held the flower just below her nose, eyes casted down and her lips curled into a small smile. She then looked up, sudden realization hitting her. "_Where are my manners?_" She mumbled to herself before adding, "I am Aurora Arendelle, it is a pleasure meeting you, Anna, Kristoff," She held out her hand for both of them to shake. "I'm sure I'll be meeting Olaf soon after his nap." With a smile, she gently stroked the little boy's head.

"Y-yes, it's a pleasure meeting you too, Aurora," Anna muttered, not really sure about those formalities.

Kristoff stayed silent.

"So, Anna _darling_, you were saying about being lost?" Aurora inquired, her gaze now on said girl.

Anna gulped. Since when was she a _darling_? _But okay, I think I can live with that_. She had to admit, Aurora was just so beautiful, a picture of sophisticated grace as Anna should describe her.

"Yes, we were—are lost." She mentally cursed herself. It seems yes has been quite a famous word for her to use nowadays, and she's been stuttering a lot too. Not to mention admitting a bunch of things.

Aurora smiled at the younger, amusement written all over her face. "To your rooms then, I presume?"

Anna merely nodded and clutched on to their luggage.

Aurora walked forward, passing by Anna and Kristoff. "Right this way," She smelt like roses. Fresh roses. But there was also something Anna couldn't quite describe about the fragrance, it seemed mild but was certainly there. And she also thought it was rather, _pungent_.

Kristoff grabbed her arm and for the first time after the short exchange, spoke, "I don't trust her," his voice was soft.

His sister simply giggled, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, _I don't trust her._" This time, he said it sternly.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Kristoff, she's our _cousin_. She's family and she lives here, I'm sure she knows the way,"

He bit his lip. Anna's stubbornness was also something Kristoff couldn't break. "Anna you don't understand, she's—"

"Is something wrong?" Aurora noticed the two siblings failing to follow her.

Anna looked back at her. "No, nothing's wrong. We were just talking," she finished with a small laugh.

Aurora cocked a brow, but she didn't push the matter. She knew better. "You two must be famished, don't worry, dinner will be served shortly." She continued her stride ahead of them, this time certain they would follow.

"Yes, we are." Anna sang following her.

Kristoff glared at the leading woman's back.

**...**

Anna sighed in relief.

She finally made it to her room, although with a rumbling belly.

Her room was quite quaint and strangely cozy. It had a bigger bed than what she owned back at her home, queen sized. The walls were painted with pinks and greens, coincidentally two of her favourite colors. There was a little vanity at the corner, by the stained glass window with green curtains. On the left was a bathroom, something she was greatly thankful for, and finally a huge wardrobe. She would open it later, although not hoping anything to be in it, she had her hopes set for an outlet that ought be somewhere around here...

It took a while for Kristoff to agree with Aurora about their separate rooms, including Olaf's. Perhaps he wanted them to share one room instead of individual ones?

_Kristoff's just being a big baby. _

But she knew that wasn't like him; if anything, he'd be more than happy to be alone in his own room. He would even often mention reindeers being better than people. And reindeers can't even talk. _Maybe he's just scared, like how I'm scared._ She sat on the bed, her right hand smoothing out the wrinkles of the covers. She resisted the urge to lie down, and sleep right then and there, to gather all the rest she could.

_Dinner. They expect us for dinner and my tummy can't take anymore of this._

Anna lazily stood up and walked to the mirror, carefully unbuttoning her checkered shirt all the way down, revealing the grey tank top that was hugging her perfectly toned abdomen. Not anymore though, she wasn't allowed to do any sort of rigorous activities for who knows how long. She loved playing sports, and nothing beats the bush like a good jog in the morning. But now though, she felt like a dead vegetable. At least she was thankful for being alive—_no, _this was the reason they were gone.

Her parents.

It was all coming back to her. The scream of her mother yelling her to duck, the impact, the wreckage, the stench of blood _everywhere_...

_No, stop, I—_

Loud knocks on the door startled her.

"Anna!"

She would recognize that voice anywhere. Anna quickly opened the door and enveloped the boy in a warm hug, hoping it would wash her fears away. "Olaf!"

_I'm okay. Everything's fine. It will be okay._

Kristoff chuckled at the sight. "He just woke up, and he was looking for you,"

Anna nodded. "How was your sleep, Olaf?" She said, gently caressing the little boy's back.

Olaf pulled away and beamed, revealing pearly white teeth and a buck tooth. "It was good!"

She smiled and stood up holding his hand.

"I think it's dinner time." Kristoff said, walking ahead.

"So, you know the way?" Anna teased following him.

"Yes, you can never doubt a man's sense of direction." He replied matter-o-factly with his pointing finger erect.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Alright, shed us some light Mister Manly Man,"

Olaf giggled. "When I grow up, I wanna be like Kristoff."

Kristoff gave them a goofy grin. "You bet you will, but I'd have to warn you, it's not as easy as it seems." He flexed and kissed his biceps.

Anna snorted. "Oh please, how hard can it possibly be?" She let go of Olaf's hand and sloppily flexed her muscles. "I bet I can be manlier than you," she challenged.

Kristoff widened his eyes. "How dare you, sir!"

Olaf laughed at his siblings' antiques, and Anna made a smug face. "That's _ma'am_ to you, Mister Man."

The three siblings laughed. Everything would be less broken whenever they were together, happy, and smiling. It managed to save Anna. It was the three of them against the world after all.

"Now, come on. Wouldn't want to keep Aunt Maleficent waiting," Kristoff stated, sucking out their laughter.

"Buzz kill." Anna mumbled.

Olaf nodded at his sister's retort. "And I thought you were Mister Manly Man,"

"I am! It's just that, we wouldn't want to be trouble makers now, would we?"

"What trouble could we possibly get by just missing _dinner_?" Anna huffed flailing her right hand.

"I don't really know how to answer that question, but I'm pretty sure she'll give us a scolding." He told her walking in a quicker pace. Anna was about to reply but was disrupted with another sentence that came out of Kristoff's mouth. "_And_, I bet there's gonna be this big formal introduction thing going on, so we wouldn't want to keep _that_ waiting too." And he ended it there, with the serious look he'd give his two siblings.

_True._

_At least he's not _so_ worried about that _trust_ thing anymore._

**...**

"Good, you're early," Maleficent's voice echoed through the huge dining hall. She sat alone, seated at the head of the grand table which was properly prepared for dinner, with food all in place. On top, was an elegant chandelier that seemed to remind Anna of ice with its glistening touch.

Kristoff nudged Anna and gave her a quick 'I told you so', while Olaf hid behind her, his grip on her shirt so tight that it was sure to leave crumpled marks after.

"Come, sit." She told them, gesturing to the chairs on her left side. "The girls will be here in a minute,"

_Why do I get the feeling I've somehow time travelled to the 18__th__ century?_

Kristoff nodded and led Olaf in his chair, making him sit between him and Anna. Anna's chair was adjacent from Maleficent's left.

"So tell me, how were your rooms?" Their aunt asked taking a sip of her wine.

Anna quietly adjusted the sling of her cast, "Yes we loved them, auntie. Thank you," she replied as politely as possible.

Kristoff coughed. "But why do they have to be so far away from each othe—oof!" Anna kicked him from below.

Maleficent was about to tell the lad why, but was disturbed by gentle knocks on the door. "Oh, that must them,"

_Strange. I don't remember really knocking to get here._

"Should I... open the door or—"

"If you would be a dear, Anna, go ahead." Her aunt gave her a reassuring smile.

Anna glanced at Kristoff before she stood, the look of disapproval on his face. She ruffled Olaf's hair affectionately, and walked to the door.

She twisted the dirty bronze doorknob, and tried to make the cheekiest smile she could muster. She was hoping to meet these girls with smiles. But instead, she found a pair of icy blue orbs staring back at her.

"Hello."

And she stood there, frozen in place.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, this is Elsanna. I couldn't hold it back anymooore. Hmm soo, the idea was inspired by the mysterious mansion I saw while we were on a drive. Also, by the unique house outside my house with a very strange Pegasus sort of symbol on the front gates. A Pegasus with tentacles. Tell me that's not weird. And a certain pungent scent whenever I'd walk past it. So bam, new fic. Elsanna too. Oh and maybe a little bit of Belsa. And other stuff. *hides in a corner*

Thanks Ramblings Productions for editing this chapter! :D

-_Drabbs_


End file.
